Yo estaré contigo
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Annie estaba sin emoción ese día, era su cumpleaños pero no quería ni sentía nada hasta que llegó aquella pecosa idiota... Después un collar la embargaba de la emoción


**Este fic se me ocurrió cuando un dialogo resonó en mi mente, el capítulo 35 donde la Tomboy Pecosa-chan tiene un día libre con el señor Britter pero lo que me inspiró fue la escena final donde ambos se pusieron a hablar en aquella puesta de sol**

 **Britter: Sé que te preocupas por ella y sé que puedo confiar en ti**

 **Candy: Pero ella no querrá que me acerque**

 **Britter: Justamente sé que es muy egoísta pero** _**QUIERO QUE LA CUIDES SIN QUE ELLA SE ENTERE QUE LO HACES**_

 **Y en menos de nada esa frase me llegó a la mente como de manera algo indirecta la idea, una vez más es un yuri sutil… Candannie para ser específicos, como bonito y sin llegar a lo hard… Creo que hasta shippeo a la Tarzán con Patty (La única forever alone según anime y manga)**

 **¿Quieren que haga más Yuri? Es su decisión en decírmelo o no y depende haré un sentido nuevo en el fandom… Más de 80 historias lo confirman y en menos de 6 meses**

 **Yuzu y fuera, disfruten de este fic sutil y lindo**

Annie estaba en su habitación mientras estaba viendo detenidamente unas fotos en sus redes sociales pero a pesar de eso no se sentía emocionada. Este día era su cumpleaños pero no era de celebrar fiestas de reventón, ya saben fiestas donde los jóvenes celebran a lo grande con música en alto volumen, alcohol, sexo adolescente, drogas, piscina, nachos y un sinfín de locuras.

Sólo estaba intentando descansar y guardar sus fuerzas para ir a la escuela como siempre estudiar arduamente como mantener una actitud como una reputación respetable. Se acostó bocabajo sobre su cama ignorando todo a su alrededor cuando de pronto escuchó unos golpes en la ventana, la joven pelinegra se paró de su cama ver de quién era esos ruidos ya que posiblemente era un gato negro que acostumbraba dormir de en vez en cuando.

Cuando la abrió había una especie de tipo raro, estaba vestido de chaqueta roja deportiva con líneas blancas, sudadera negra deportiva, una rubia cuyo estilo de peinado era extraño, pecas en su nariz y ojos verdes. Annie gritó al ver a semejante ser que se fue a buscar desesperadamente una chancla para golpear a esa hija de puta.

Como era de esperarse la rubia pecosa fue apalizada hasta quedar sentada sobándose del dolor mientras la ojiazul explotó de ira al estilo anime

-¡Candy! ¡Qué susto me has dado!

La mencionada sólo guiñó el ojo y sacó la lengua, ese gesto era habitual en ella

-Hola Annie, je je… Lo siento- Se acercó a su vieja amiga con algo de curiosidad- ¿Aún no vas a dormir?

-¿Eh?

-Son las 11 de la noche- Señaló al reloj de forma de Doreamon era la hora ya mencionada, Candy aprovechó para dar un opinión mientras miraba detenidamente la figura de su amiga, en lo físico era hermosa pero su carácter tímido e inseguro se mantenía intacto más llevando 15 años de edad

-Annie, pareces más adulta ahora

La ojiazul quedó un poco sonrojada, recibía muchos halagos pero no habían unos tan sinceros como los de su amiga

-¿A qué viene eso, Candy?

-Pues…- La rubia pecosa buscó en sus bolsillos hasta sacar una pequeña cajita negra hasta que la palma de la tímida pelinegra recibiera el pequeño e interesante presento

-Por esto… Happy Birthday, Annie- Esa última la cantó a lo bajito mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía radiantemente- Espero que te guste

Annie quedó boquiabierta, bueno no quiso celebrar su natalicio pero se emocionaba cuando lo hacía con al menos sus amigos, Candy era la cúspide de esas personas ya que sus lazos eran fuertes desde que eran niñas de kínder.

La chica abrió el contenido para encontrarse con un pequeño collar de cuello junto a una pequeña joya azul, en verdad ese regalo era bastante bonito

-¿Un collar?

-Sí, es un collar dorado con una piedra preciosa, en ese caso un zafiro- La tímida miró detenidamente el zafiro que culminaba la cadena mientras Candy trataba de darle una explicación

-Esa piedra procede de Kagoshima, la usó Sakamoto Ryoma pero se la regaló a su esposa en su luna de miel considerada la primera que se hizo en Japón

-¿En serio?

-Pues eso me lo dijo Albert mientras estuvo de negocios en Japón- No era tan sabia pero al menos Albert era una buena fuente en algunas ocasiones- Yendo al punto, la piedra asagi te protegerá cuando estés en peligro, significa paz y tranquilidad y te dará fuerzas para no sentirte sola

Annie en silencio apretó suavemente el collar con su mano empuñada mientras la ojiverde notaba según ella que algo no marchaba bien, su mirada cambió a una tenue como si hubiese cometido otro error

-Pero aun así, es un poco feo por la forma de la piedra y esto…- Se rascó la cabeza a lo cual extendió la mano con tal de aceptar un reclamo o algo, no le importaba si se cambiaba el collar o le devolvieran el dinero, sólo quería hacer algo por su amiga, sonriente y con la mano en la nuca dijo

-Bueno, si no lo quieres no importa, yo…

-Gracias Candy

La rubia quedó callada mientras la pelinegra cerraba los ojos y dibujaba una sonrisa conmovedora como si fuera alguien que depositara una gran fe en ese algo

-Esa piedra… Será mi tesoro, es preciosa

La rubia se sonrojó un poco pero bueno un cumplido leve era aceptado y claro era bienvenido

-Gracias, Candy- La chica quería llorar, en verdad no creía que un regalo así llegara a sus manos haciendo que su amiga suspirara y cerrara los ojos, agradecimiento se resumía en aquel gesto.

-Estás mejor cuando sonríes- Puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su querida amiga, la pecosa esbozaba una de sus sonrisas infantiles mientras la tímida estaba muda y sonrojada pero bufó de enojo

-Candy, no te rías de mí

-No lo estoy haciendo

-Si lo haces

La rubia suspiró y miró con algo de nostalgia el suelo donde empezó a recordar esos viejos tiempos cuando se conocieron, juegos y peleas, momentos alegres y tristes… Ahora eran adolescentes con su propio concepto de felicidad y de vivir la vida, quizás no estaba toda la vida apegada a su lado pero aun así seguiría al tanto de su seguridad aunque la propia Annie no lo notara.

Pero de pronto las dudas de Candy se disiparon cuando la tímida de ojos azules le obsequió un presente, no era un regalo bonito pero se notaba que era un gran detalle… Una pequeña bolsita de galletas que por cierto la propia Annie se esforzó en hacerlas y todo por celebrar el mismo día el natalicio de su amiga.

A Candy nunca le importaban los regalos de lujo o comodidades, sólo le importaban los detalles por muy pequeños que fueran pero que demostraran los sentimientos contenidos en ese tipo de cosas, no pensó dos veces cuando aceptó el detalle y como era de esperarse le gustó e incluso la sonrisa de esa chica de cabello negro.

Pero la joven de cabellos negros le pidió quedarse en su cama pero la pecosa temía problemas pero la ojiazul estaba dispuesta a distraer lo mejor que pudiera a sus padres y en efecto la Tarzán saldría con la suya. Ambas tuvieron que acostarse, ninguna no se quitó la ropa a lo cual tuvieron que dormir como los viejos tiempos.

La rubia abrazó la cintura de su amiga mientras ésta regocijaba su cabeza en el fornido pecho de su amiga, Candy sentía la caliente respiración de Annie en su pecho mientras Morfeo hacía su trabajo, ni modo respirar profundo y calmarse hasta tener a su amiga en sus brazos a la espera de un mañana como otro día donde su amistad pudiera seguir.


End file.
